Thomas
by Musicsmysoul313
Summary: We all know the reason why Olivia quit being White House Communications Director... or do we? What if she was harboring a secret from Fitz? All characters and situations belong to Shonda Rhimes with the exception of a few. Mostly canon Scandal universe.
1. Chapter 1

One minute. One minute left until she finds out if her life will change. " _Just stand here with me for one minute_." _3_ _seconds. 2. 1._ She flips the tests over and 2 sets of 2 lines reflect back at her. It's official, Olivia Pope was pregnant with Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III's baby. He was the 44th President Of The United States. The leader of the free world as of 2 months ago.

Olivia couldn't let him know. It would jeopardize his presidency. Besides, they'd agreed to end whatever it was that they were doing when he became president. Of course, it didn't end, damn her one weakness being that she was in love with a married man who happens to be the most powerful person in the world.

Abortion, she didn't plan on being pregnant and she wasn't ready to be a mom. It would, however allow her to continue with her career as White House Communications Director and Fitz would never have to know.

Adoption, she wasn't ready and her baby deserved to have a life. It wasn't their fault that their mother made a mistake. She'd have to quit being Communications Director and end her relationship with Fitz. Olivia knew deep down that she'd get attached to the baby and want to keep him or her if she went through with it.

The last option being keeping the baby. Her job paid well and her apartment had two bedrooms, spacious. She'd end her relationship with Fitz, quit being Communications director and devote herself to being head of Olivia Pope and Associates.

If she ever wanted any chance of a relationship with Fitz no matter how futile, she'd have to have an abortion. Olivia being somewhat allies with the First Lady ever since Defiance, Fitz and Mellie's relationship having been almost entirely political. Mellie knew about their affair and she would surely know if Olivia was pregnant. She'd most likely tell Fitz and spill everything to the press and all political hell would break loose. Olivia had worked way too hard to get Fitz into office and she sure as hell would not ruin it by being pregnant.

She had called, booked an appointment for 2 weeks away. She'd guessed she was around 4 weeks, she'd missed her period almost a week ago. Olivia sighed, tossed the pregnancy tests into the garbage can and left the bathroom before anyone realized she was gone for longer than usual.

The next 2 weeks were almost torturous for Olivia. She'd given up alcohol and blamed it on her "stomach bug" whenever Fitz asked. Cyrus was looking at her suspiciously, it would probably be only a matter of time before he confronted her. She'd tried not to pace in circles. Fitz knew her different paces— back and forth when she's thinking, circles when something's wrong.

Finally, it was the day of, and she had tried hard to talk herself into it. This would be a good thing, she'd get to focus on her career. Yet, she couldn't help thinking that this baby deserved a chance to live and be someone. She wasn't ready now but she could be, if she tried. She'd parked, but couldn't make herself get out of the car. Her brain was screaming that she didn't need a baby right now. Her gut was screaming that she could raise this baby. If Olivia Pope knew anything, it was that her gut was always right. She shifted the car back into drive and pulled away.


	2. Chapter 2

Cyrus and James were getting married today, Olivia was happy for her former teacher. She'd already written her letter of resignation and placed it on Fitz's desk. He would undoubtedly be at least a little angry at her for resigning. As for ending their affair, she gave the vague reason of Mellie knowing about them. She was busy decorating Cyrus' room with rose petals, even though he insisted he didn't like roses, she knew he did. "Cyrus doesn't really strike me as a rose petals type of guy." She'd recognize that voice anywhere, Fitz was here. "On his wedding day he is and you should be getting ready." He stepped closer to her and closed the door. "No, open the door." " I just want to know what I did wrong, why you left." "This is Cyrus' day don't do this." "Why did you resign?"

She started to say something before he cut her off. "Even if you didn't want to be with me, I don't understand why you would leave the White House." Panic flashed through her, she couldn't tell him, not now. She had to make up some bogus excuse. "You are the White House, I don't want to be there, I can't be there and see you every day."

Fitz sighed, Olivia was keeping something from him. He'd seen her pacing in circles before. He knew it wasn't because of Mellie knowing, he didn't care if Mellie knew. She'd given up alcohol, or she'd chosen to not drink in his presence. She looked sick most mornings, he could piece it together. She was pregnant and weighing her options, she'd quit her job. Which either meant she was giving the baby up, or she was keeping him or her. She was keeping it a secret from him because politically, it would destroy them both.

He couldn't pressure her, he didn't want to make her keep a child she didn't want. After this wedding, it would be unlikely that they would ever cross paths again. He felt the ring in his pocket, burning a hole through his jeans. It was meant for her and not Mellie.

Fitz set the ring on the bed. "It's a ring, very old, rare. One of a kind. It even has a name, doux bébé. It was my great-grandmothers. Her father bought it for her at an auction in Paris. She wore it at her debutante ball, and I was supposed to give it to my wife, but I didn't. Just never felt right, so I kept it, and now I know why because I was supposed to give it to you." He looked at her, Liv cast her eyes to the floor. She looked at him and said, "I don't want a ring from you." "Don't think of it as a ring, think of it as— you don't have to love me. You don't have to come back to me. But if you could wear this, if I could know that you were wearing this, then even if you hate me, I'll know we'll be okay. I'll know you're out there."

Olivia stared at the little box. She couldn't hate Fitz, regardless of whether she was carrying his child. She picked it up and opened it. A beautiful gold ring stared up at her. "doux bébé? That's its name?" "You can call it whatever you want. In English doux bébé means sweet baby so—"

"You want me to call a ring sweet baby?" She laughs a little at this. " I just want you to be happy."

She slid the ring onto her index finger, silently vowing to always keep it on. She kissed him, allowing herself one last moment of weakness before they parted ways.

Olivia would be happy, she would get through this. She wouldn't be alone, not really, she'd have the baby. She looked up at him, his blue eyes staring back at her "I could never hate you." Olivia hugged him tighter, before letting go. She had to leave before others got suspicious. Leaving that room and Fitz behind was quite possibly one of the hardest things she'd ever done.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're WHAT?" Olivia clapped a hand over Abby's mouth. "People will hear you." "You had an affair with the freakin president and now you're having his baby? This might actually be the craziest thing you've ever told me." "Abby no one can know about this okay? This stays between us, you can't tell anyone at the office. Not Huck, Harrison or Stephen, got it?

Abby nodded. "Okay well you can't keep it hidden for much longer, how are you going to play it off?" "I had a one night stand with a guy and I got pregnant and I'm keeping the baby. That's it."

"First of all, I have questions because you can't just drop a bomb on me and expect me not to ask. Does he know, are you ever planning on telling him? Secondly, was it good?" "No Abby, he doesn't know and he will never know. And I'm not going to answer your second question."

Abby made the motion of zipping up her mouth and throwing away the key. "Your secret's safe with me." Olivia turned away before walking into Huck's office. "Do you have the information on Lindsay Dwyer?" "28 years old brunette, fresh out of Stanford, had a boyfriend named Jesse Tyler who worked at Cytron. Accused of blowing up Cytron and killing Jesse and several others." Huck tapped a few more keys. "Was ultimately let go due to lack of evidence. I'm already finalizing the rough document sketches for her. Her new name is Quinn Perkins."

"And when will the documents be completely done? "Around 5-6 months give or take." She'd be around 7 months pregnant.

Something was off about Liv, she seemed unfocused. She had to go to the bathroom frequently, looked nauseous when they were working on a particularly grisly case. Huck had found a letter from a Dr. Addison Montgomery detailing a result of hCG positive. A quick search informed him that Dr. Montgomery was an OB/GYN and a neonatal surgeon. A result of hCG positive indicated pregnancy, Olivia was pregnant, she didn't seem like the motherly type but she could be.

"How far?" Olivia looked up from her papers to see Huck standing there. "What are you— "I can read people. I'm good at noticing things that people think they're good at hiding. Like you're trying to hide this." "8 weeks." "It's his, isn't it?" "Of course it is."

The months went by, Olivia had been forced to resort to looser clothing. Dr. Montgomery had moved the wand around until the familiar whoosh of a heartbeat filled the room. A sound that had once terrified her, was oddly comforting. "Would you like to know the gender?" Olivia nodded. "There _he_ is." It was a boy. She had a son, which was crazy to think about.

"I'm just saying, Abby is a good name if it's a girl." Abby was busy arguing with Stephen. "No, no it's obviously a boy so Stephen is the better choice. So Liv, what's the verdict?" "It's a boy." "Yes, team Stephen for the win, take that." Olivia stared at him before saying "What makes you think I'm naming him after you?"

Abby had insisted on throwing her a baby shower. "Because how else are you going to prepare for a baby?" She had said. Abby and the others had splurged on a mahogany crib which they were now struggling to assemble. "I wonder whose idea it was to buy this thing in the first place?" Harrison glared at Abby who pretended not to notice.

"Only the best for _my_ godson." Abby quipped. Olivia had helped her escape Charles. The woman literally took a tire iron and shattered his kneecaps, then proceeded to get her the best divorce attorney. She hadn't seen Charles since and hoped she'd never see him again.

Abby had offered to move in with her for the time being, to help with the baby. That included driving her to the hospital four and a half months later on November 25th. She had barely enough time to decide on a name. Thomas, because Olivia felt that he should have something of Fitz's even if it wasn't his last name. Owen, it meant young warrior and she had liked the name.


	4. Chapter 4

Pain. Olivia felt like she was being ripped open, she couldn't help but scream. It was, by far, the worst pain she had ever experienced in her life. Abby kept whispering encouraging things to her, "You're almost there, just a couple more pushes."

Dr. Montgomery frowned underneath her mask. "Olivia, I know that it hurts but I need you to stop pushing. His shoulders are stuck and I'm going to get him out as quickly and as safely as possible."

"Abby if I don't push it hurts too much." Olivia leaned back, clearly exhausted. "Liv the doctor will be done soon and you'll get to see him." Olivia lowered her voice so low, she doubted she could be heard by anyone around the monitors. "I want Fitz, he should be here, I- I'm having his baby." Abby looked pleadingly at the doctor, silently begging her to at least get Olivia out of pain.

A few moments later, a sharp cry filled the air. After being toweled off and his measurements taken, he was finally brought over to Olivia. Thomas was impossibly tiny, with a head full of black hair, pale skin with long dark lashes. He was beautiful, quite possibly the most beautiful baby she'd ever seen.

She laid him against her chest to soothe Thomas' cries. Thomas' eyes were a pale blue gray. They weren't Fitz's, his being more gray than blue. Thomas didn't resemble her much, except for the wavy dark curls, he was all Fitz.

"Auntie Abby is going to spoil you rotten, yes she is." Abby cooed at Thomas, who was awake for the time being. "Okay, who wants to hold him next? Because I will steal him." Georgia, Stephen's on and off again girlfriend held him next. "Aww, isn't he cute, Stephen?" Stephen shot Olivia a death glare as if to say _why did you procreate?_

Stephen didn't like babies. He didn't mind the tiny humans when they weren't screeching. Thomas didn't screech, well not as much as other babies who seemed to scream in his presence. He was, dare Stephen say it, cute. Still, it didn't make him want kids.

Olivia had somewhat settled into a routine over the next few months. As much of a routine as possible, when she had a teething five month old. It was hard at first, but she had found a way to balance work and motherhood.

She had sent Harrison to go meet 'Quinn' and offer her a job. Meanwhile, she and Stephen were off to go negotiate with some Russian mobsters, in exchange for a baby the mobsters had kidnapped. After doing some negotiating, which almost ended with two guns pointed directly at her, she was done.

Quinn looked around the office, surprised to see that there were still people here since it was close to midnight. When she'd asked Harrison if Olivia was even there, he'd laughed and said she always was. Harrison introduced her to Huck, a seemingly intimidating guy with onyx eyes. Abby, a tall redhead who was chatting animatedly with a tall black haired man named Stephen.

Sitting at the head of the table, offering occasional input on Abby and Stephen's discussion was Olivia Pope. Dressed in a white blouse with gray pants, which contrasted nicely with her caramel skin and ebony hair. "And that's—

"Olivia Pope" she breathed.

"Um can I just say that I am a huge fan? I so admire your work in the White House. It's an honor to work for your law firm." "We're not a law firm, we're lawyers but this is not a law firm." Olivia could tell she was confusing her, so she explained. "We solve problems, manage crises, save reputations."

Her client's son began to fuss and rather than risk him waking up Thomas, Olivia picked him up. "Did Harrison feed you a line about being a gladiator in a suit?"

"Yes and uh, I'm ready to gladiate or whatever."

The ambassador and his wife appeared, taking the baby from her arms. After a round of profuse gratitude, they were off. _All in a day's work,_ Olivia thought. Maybe now she could finally go home and get a decent amount of sleep.

A man walked in, his shirt spattered with blood. "You have to help me, please... my girlfriend. She's dead. The police think I killed her." _Or not,_ Olivia thought.


	5. Chapter 5

"Liv, we can take the lead on this one if you want to sleep." Olivia stifled a yawn, "I'm fine Abby."

Abby gave her a look. "Get some sleep."

After a what seemed like a brief nap, Abby woke her by placing Thomas on her. Olivia waking up after Thomas accidentally poked her in the eye. His curious blue eyes peered at her, a small smile on his face. "We found some stuff on Sully St. James, Thomas needs a diaper change and I'm not gonna do that."

Her team had managed to make Sully somewhat presentable, a bloodstain still visible on his neck. "She's my best friend..." he kept repeating over and over again. Huck showed her a security tape taken a few hours before, Sully and an unknown man kissed outside the apartment.

"Paige knew, didn't she? About you and that man?" She turned to her team. "Sully wasn't there when Paige died, if we can prove that to the police then we can get him off."

After nearly landing himself in prison for a murder he didn't commit, Sully was finally ready to tell Olivia who his boyfriend was.

"John— his name is John Latimer. No one knew except Paige. There aren't any openly gay men in the military, you know? I'm Lieutenant Colonel Sullivan St. James. I'm a hero. I'm a damn hero. I honor the uniform. I can't be gay."

"But you are. You can't change who you are. It's time you tell the press that. Don't ask, Don't tell is over. Show them who you really are."

Olivia advised Sully to hold a press conference and come forward. "I am honored to have served my country. I am honored to have been injured serving my country. Just as importantly, I am honored to be a gay man who has served my country."

 _"I am honored to be a gay man who has served my country."_ Fitz knew this was Olivia's handiwork. He had seen her almost hidden behind the other members of the military. She looked just as he remembered her. She looked happier, the last time he'd seen her, she'd looked worried and scared.

A year, it had been a year since he'd last seen her. Fitz felt lonely and in an attempt to breathe without her, he slept with someone else. A White House aide named Amanda Tanner. She wasn't Liv, there was absolutely no electricity between them.

—

"Cyrus?"

"Liv, I need you to come to Camp David... we have a situation."

"Cyrus, I don't work for his administration anymore."

"Consider it an I owe you one, James has been itching for a baby and he wants to get practice. We'll take Thomas off your hands for a couple hours."

"Fine, I'll be on my way."

Olivia hung up the phone. After convincing Abby to watch Thomas, not without Abby asking if this was some sort of code for hooking up with POTUS.

"Abby for the last time I'm not hooking up with Fitz. I'm doing a favor for Cyrus." "Yeah, sure ' _Cyrus_ ', whatever you say Liv." "You're incorrigible." Olivia murmured.

"Liv" Mellie hugged her. "You don't call, it's been rather lonely in the White House without you." "How are the kids adjusting to the White House?" "Well, Gerry seems to be adapting but Karen on the other hand, not so much. She hates the secret service, misses her friends."

"Livvie" She hadn't heard that voice in a year. Olivia flinched slightly in her coat. "Mr. President." "It's good to see you. I know you had your hands full with Sully St. James. I can't thank you enough for taking this." Fitz smiled at her. The same damn smile that still made Olivia weak at the knees.

"Her name is Amanda Tanner, 27, there are rumors that she might be talking." Cyrus was busy briefing Olivia. _God the irony of briefing his ex-girlfriend on another woman while his wife was back at the main cabin._ Fitz thought. "Makes me look like a dirty old man." he grumbled. "I have to ask..." "No, you've known me a long time Liv, longer than most. I didn't fall for some young girl. You know there's only one person I love."

Olivia wasn't going to lie, it stung a little. Why the hell was she suddenly upset over the fact that Fitz had moved on? _She_ was the one who broke up with _him_. It seemed like he was trying to apologize for moving on. By saying that he still loved her. The romantic in her loved the fact that he still loves her. The practical side of her reasoned that it was normal for him to move on, it had been a year. Even though she couldn't ever completely move on from him.

"Mellie and Fitz are happy together, he'd have no reason to cheat." Cyrus kept rambling on. Olivia couldn't help but think that it was the exact same thing she'd told herself while struggling with her budding feelings for Fitz back on the campaign trail. " _Nothing keeps her down, not even a fake miscarriage. What a real catch my wife is."_ "Consider it handled."


	6. Chapter 6

"What exactly are we doing?" Quinn asked. She and Olivia were at a park, watching some blonde woman with a dog.

"Just watch." Olivia walked up to the woman; complimented her dog and basically blackmailed her into doing what exactly?

Quinn couldn't help but think _what the hell did I sign up for?_

"Why the hell did she hire _me?_ Olivia must get hundreds of applications a day. I mean, what about me that she picked to stand next to her as she decimated some girl walking her dog?" Quinn was busy ranting to Huck.

"You're here because you worship her. You want to be her. You think if you're near her, if you stand in her light, then you'll finally do stuff that matters. Because you need to believe that there's something greater than a 9:00 to 5:00 crap job, that there's a higher purpose, that your life has meaning, because the world feels big and you feel lost. Am I right? Olivia Pope fixes things. That's who she is. You need fixing. I don't know your story. I don't need to know. We all have a story. Everyone in this office needs fixing. You're a stray dog and Olivia took you in. Don't question it."

—

Olivia paced back and forth in her office, wondering if she should even call Cyrus about Amanda's dog. She shouldn't, it was stupid. This whole case was awkward for her, but this was her job. She couldn't let her personal feelings get mixed in.

She checked her phone. _Unknown: 1 missed call and voicemail._ Something told Olivia that she should listen to the message. _"Olivia, it's me A-Amanda, I'm telling the truth I swear, I even quit my job. I- I need to see him and this is the only way I can._ Amanda became more hysterical towards the end of the call. _"He'll come if I-I'm hurt right? He- he's a good guy."_ The voicemail ended.

Quinn was waiting for her at the hospital. "What happened?" "She slashed her wrists; there's no press sniffing around and a nurse told me that her dad's flying in tomorrow. She didn't say anything to anyone besides me."

"Good okay, I'm going to need you to stay with her." "You said to trust your gut. My gut says she's telling the truth."

"She's not because I know the president." "Okay, it's just that she was going on about some secret room off the Oval Office where they've met. I've read about the White House and there is a little room."

Olivia knew that room. She and Fitz used to meet up there. There weren't any cameras, they'd been careful after they'd almost been caught in the Oval. "If you read it, she read it. People are crazy. They get fixated on famous people. They stalk them." "But I don't think she's crazy because she tried to kill herself, but she didn't want to die. She called you after she did it because she wanted him to find out she was hurt and come see her. She thought he would do that. She was going on about how he'd come and call her "sweet baby" and everything would be fine.

 _"Well in English Doux Bébe means sweet baby... I'll know there's hope."_ Fitz made her mistrust her gut. Olivia looked at the ring, she pulled it off and put it in her pocket. She had been so convinced that Amanda was wrong. Olivia had to see him, no, she needed to see him.

Cyrus was busy informing Fitz on the president of France when Olivia walked in. "Livvie this is a surprise." Fitz smiled at her. "We're going to need the room, please." "Sir you're going to have to give the toast in 10 minutes... maybe you could find another time...?" "We need the room." Cyrus left without another word, probably mumbling about how stubborn Fitz is. "Sweet baby?"

Fitz swallowed the last remnant of his drink. "You left me." He doesn't dare mention that he knows why she left him. "Because you're married, because you said that you wanted to dedicate yourself to your marriage. You're the leader of the free world and I wanted you to be a better man. I wanted you to be the man I campaigned for, helped get elected and I voted for." Fitz moved closer to her, and had subconsciously reached out to touch her when—"Don't touch me" Their faces were inches from each other's.

Olivia didn't look at him, knowing that if she did, she wouldn't be able to look away. "Look at me."

His voice whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver slightly as she steals a look at him.

"Did you give her that dog?"

"Livvie"

"Did you give her that dog?"

"I love you"

Olivia turns away from him, her voice breaking as she pushes him away from her. Fitz stumbled back slightly, caught off guard. "I believed you. You clouded my judgement. You made me mistrust my gut because I wanted to believe you. I destroyed that girl, she tried to kill herself." She was crying now, Fitz wanted to make it better but he was lost for words. He couldn't possibly explain himself so he did the one thing that he hoped could explain it. He kissed her.

For a brief moment, Olivia allowed herself to kiss back. They broke away quickly when the door opened but they were too late, Cyrus had seen.


	7. Chapter 7

Olivia wasn't exactly sure what she was doing at her father's house. She wanted him to see what he was missing out on. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

Rowan peered through the peephole, it was Olivia. A surprise, she hadn't come by for dinner for the past 3 years. Not after she had found out what he really did for a living. "Olivia, what a surprise, come in." She had a car seat with her, a slight movement from underneath the covered car seat.

Olivia set the carrier down on the table. "This is my son, Thomas." So this was his alleged grandson. Ebony curls framed his pale face, a stray curl resting on his forehead. Olivia's phone began to ring, _Quinn._ She went into the other room, leaving Thomas alone with her father.

"Quinn what is it?"

"Amanda's um, she's pregnant. And uh, she says it's his, she's planning on going public sooner than we thought."

 _Shit. Of course, leave it to Fitz to have virile sperm that could bypass a condom and birth control._ "Find out if she has any past boyfriends. Have Huck look through her phone to see any messages. I'll be there soon."

Olivia went back into the other room; Thomas was now awake and her father was putting something away in a cabinet. Unbeknownst to her, Rowan had taken a small saliva sample from Thomas to have it tested in a lab.

"I have to go." "Wait, can we have dinner next Sunday? Just once, I promise." "If this is you threatening to cut off paying for my law school loans, then so be it. I can pay them myself." Olivia walked away, Thomas in tow.

James opened the door; Olivia Pope was at his door. "Is there a war going on? It's Sunday, and it is a rule in this house that there is no talk about work." "I'll just be a minute besides, look who I brought." Almost on cue, Thomas reached his arms out towards James and babbled. "Oh, you are evil, Olivia Pope." James said before reaching out to take him.

"I didn't know you garden."

Cyrus was busy trimming some shrubbery. "Yes, well there are a lot of things you don't know about me, just like I apparently don't know many things about you. Anyways, what did you want?"

"Amanda Tanner's claiming she's pregnant with his baby. Did he use protection?"

Cyrus chuckled bitterly. "You're asking me if the President of the United States used a condom with his girlfriend? I don't know, I think that's more your area... did he wear one with you?" He looked towards the house; where James was spinning a giggling Thomas around. "Oh right, guess not."

 _It was Cyrus... did she really expect anything different?_ Olivia thought.

—-

Olivia's name had appeared on a birth certificate around 6 months ago. If this was in fact, his grandson, Olivia certainly had the paperwork to prove it. Rowan dug deeper, the results from the lab hadn't come back yet. Her doctor certainly had impressive qualifications but chose to work at a small clinic in the heart of D.C. Most patient records were privatized online; only accessible by the doctor, viewing them would be easy enough with a little hacking.

He scrolled to the beginning of the doctor notes. _Prescribed prenatal vitamins, patient was aware of pregnancy upon visit. Patient estimated her pregnancy around 8 weeks. Ultrasound confirmed fetus to be 8 weeks gestation. No present fetal abnormalities._ Seeing nothing suspicious, Rowan checked the appointment log, Olivia had shown up for every one of her appointments, except for one. _Scheduled procedure: Abortion. Patient status: no show._ This had been prior to the first appointment. If Olivia ever got out of hand per se, he could use this to remind her of what she had tried to do.

—

"She's not linked to anyone else Liv." _Damn it._ Olivia had been so sure that Amanda had to have been linked to someone... anyone else. "I just want five minutes with him. Alone. Is that so much to ask for?" "Amanda, he's the most powerful man in the world, you're going to have to be more realistic. What do you want? More money? Because this isn't a fairytale, you won't get your happy ending." Olivia didn't even realize it until she'd said it, that she and Amanda weren't so different after all. It's exactly what she had talked herself into.


	8. Chapter 8

Olivia had set Amanda up in an apartment in a quiet area just outside Georgetown. It would give her enough space to not feel suffocated by the press and The White House. "Olivia I seriously cannot thank you enough for everything you've done for me." "Don't mention it, just don't talk to the press. I understand what you're going through, I really do." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. Hopefully Amanda wouldn't read too much into it and brush it off as her having been Communications Director.

"You mind telling me what's on this tape I received, Sir?" Cyrus had shaken the tape in front of Fitz. Noting Fitz's confused face, Cyrus continued."It's a very interesting tape sir. You're very lucky it's not in the wrong hands because it already would have been on the news. Otherwise, the American people would have heard the President of the United States having intimate relations with some woman. You and I both know the woman on the tape isn't Mellie right? Don't believe me? Listen to it yourself."

Fitz plugged in the headphones and pressed play. " _Take off your clothes." Olivia had tangled her fingers in his hair, kissing him so deeply that his senses were overwhelmed with her. "Say my name Livvie." The way she said his name so softly made him believe that there was no other sound more beautiful than his name on her lips. He wanted to taste her, every inch of her. He trailed kisses down her skin. God, she was so beautiful._ Fitz was jarred from his thoughts of Olivia Pope by none other than Mellie herself. "What are you listening to?" "Some music." Fitz muttered, not feeling like discussing it further with her. "Well, it must be some very interesting music if it has you all worked up like this." Mellie whispered; noticing Fitz's ears turning red and his current state of arousal, before exiting the Oval.

—-

"I'm supposed to spoil you, the least you can do is say my name. Say it with me, _Abby_." Ever since Thomas had learned to talk a couple of weeks ago, Abby had made it her mission to teach him more words. "Abby, what are you doing with my 8 month old?" Olivia had appeared in the doorway. "He can say everyone's name in the office except for mine. He can even say Harrison, and that is a lot more letters than Abby." "Abby." Thomas said, looking up at Abby from his place in his mother's arms. "Now you say it. You little show off. I swear he's going to be a heartbreaker with those eyes."

—

Olivia had the sinking feeling that something was wrong. She couldn't shake it, although everything seemed to be going well. Her phone buzzed, new voicemail from Amanda. It was left a couple hours ago, why had she been alerted to it now? She pressed play.

" _Hey Olivia, it's Amanda, I owe you the truth. I- I did sleep with the President but the baby isn't his. It's Billy Chambers', he made up this whole plan to try and blackmail Fitz so he'd get impeached and Sally would get the Oval. If Billy finds out that I told you, he'll— well he's got a temper. I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you or him."_ The door slammed, Amanda's voice became more frantic. _"I'm so sorry, I have to go."_ The voicemail ended, leaving Olivia's heart pounding and her mind racing. She hadn't suspected that Billy had been behind it, that he could be capable of something like this. Then again, it was usually the people you'd least expect, like Charles— the wealthy politician that Abby had been married to, before she had gotten Abby the best divorce attorney in the state.

Olivia's heart was still racing as she dialed Huck and told him to meet her at Amanda's apartment. The door was locked. Fortunately, Huck came prepared and was able to open it in a matter of minutes. There were no signs of a break in, it was merely as if she had just vanished into thin air.

 **Hey guys, I'm sorry for the late update. I've had major writer's block. Thank you so so much for supporting my story and I will try and update as much as I can over summer break. As always, let me know what you think :)**


	9. Chapter 9

"What the hell?" Cyrus screamed, loud enough for half the West Wing to have heard him. Someone had leaked the tape. It had probably been the same person who had sent it to him in the first place. Fortunately or unfortunately, the only difference was that the leaked version cut off before the woman's identity could be revealed. _The only way to handle this, to spin it into something else entirely,_ Cyrus thought. _Was ironically, to involve the woman who was actually on the tape. Olivia Pope herself._

The problem was how to approach her. Let's face it, there wasn't anything easy about asking someone to help stop their sex tape from becoming even more public. Who did Olivia Pope still love, even after everything he'd done to her? The answer was easy, how to make the President decide to visit her was much harder. After some convincing, and many threats of blackmail, Fitz was on his way.

 _Why had Cyrus picked him to do this? Didn't he know how awkward this was going to be for him?_ Fitz grumbled _._ It was bad enough already that Olivia wasn't talking to him. This would only complicate things further. The lights were on, visible from underneath the door. He could hear the faint noise of the TV, "Would you like us to open the door, sir?" "No." Fitz took a breath before knocking on the door. She was dressed in pajamas, making her look heavenly—he really had to stop doing that. "Do you need something, Mr. President?" _You. I just need you. Again with the thoughts. He should lay off, they weren't together anymore. "_ I need you to listen to this, I'm sure you've already heard it on the news but this is the full version. Help me spin it." "You want me to listen to a tape of you having relations with some girl?" "It's not some girl, you and I both know that. Tell me you know that.." She had known that, from the moment she had heard her own moans broadcast over the news.

Olivia did have her hands full with trying to find Amanda but this was bigger, a media superstorm waiting to happen— did that make her a horrible person for prioritizing this over Amanda? They still hadn't found anything; besides trying to hack into Billy's cellphone, even going as far as checking the local morgues for anyone matching Amanda's description. Still nothing. She'd have to meet with Mellie and convince her to say it was her.

* * *

"I would like my husband back. It has been nearly two years since you left him, you fell down on the job Liv. We were supposed to be a team and you fell down on the job." Mellie handed her a piece of paper. "He's still not over you, but maybe seeing you with one of these men will make him realize what _really_ matters."

"Mrs. Grant? James is ready for you in the Green Room." Mellie dusted some imaginary lint off her dress and smiled warmly at Olivia. "Well, I hope you'll at least think about my offer."

* * *

 _Mellie leaned forward, smiling warmly at James. "Well, it has been hard for our family to deal with this very private video getting out. What has made it easier to deal with though, is finding out that our family is expanding." Fitz smiled at her but it didn't quite reach his eyes._ Olivia realized that he had been just as blindsided as her.

"You can't just completely blindside me on national television. It's not fair." "Fair? Fitz you want to talk about fair? How about you cheating on me with Olivia Pope and have the audacity to make a sex tape, and then forcing me to pretend that we're so happy together? If we have a baby, it will cover up your infidelity. It can save us."

They were in the residence luckily, otherwise, they would've had some explaining to do. "There is no "saving" us. I'm not using my child as a political pawn," Fitz argued. "We can't have a child for appearances." "Well, we have to have a child because I already told the media unless, you'd like me to end your political career over Olivia Pope." _Maybe it was time to move on. Olivia probably already had._

* * *

Olivia scanned the list of guys whom Mellie had deemed "eligible" for her to date. There were some senators, high-ranking soldiers but none were interesting. She was surprised to find Edison Davis on the list, they had a history, to say the least. They had recently bumped into each other while Olivia was out running errands. He had given her his number if she wanted to catch up. Edison was a good guy; she had even been in love with him once, surely she could fall in love with him again?

 **Sorry for the long wait, I've been on vacation for the last week and had limited access to WiFi. Thank you so much for supporting my story, it truly means a lot to me.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, sorry for being MIA. I've been so busy with senior year and college applications. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I recommend listening to "In my veins" by Andrew Belle while reading.**

* * *

 _On second thought, was she really so desperate to be with someone she no longer had feelings for?_ Olivia didn't need any other guys in her life— all she needed was a certain blue eyed little boy. It was hard to believe that Thomas was turning one in a couple days.

"That cake is not gonna feed everyone." Stephen said as Abby brought out a small blue cake. "It's a smash cake. It's tradition." "What the hell kind of tradition is that?" "One that I don't have time to explain to you because it's Thomas' birthday." "If you two can stop fighting over traditions, here's the real cake," Olivia said while bringing out the actual cake.

Everything was perfect, yet Olivia couldn't help but feel like something was missing. _Fitz._ Olivia pushed the thought out of her head, she had to remind herself that this was the life she had chosen. Their relationship had been tumultuous to say the least, was she really so wrong to not want Thomas to be dragged into their mess?

* * *

"Then what is it Fitz? What do you want?" Mellie had not taken Fitz's refusion to have another kid lightly, to say the least. "A divorce. To answer your next questions; One, I do not care about the optics. Two; this has nothing to do with Olivia Pope." This was only partly true, but Mellie didn't need to know that.

"You can't do this to me, not after everything I've done for you." God, he couldn't even remember the reason why he fell in love with Mellie, her personality certainly wasn't it. "The only reason I stayed with you all these years was for the kids, but they're older now." "You do know that I'm going to fight this every step of the way. I will share our dirty laundry with the world. You have 24 hours to rethink this decision or I go to James and tell the world about you and Olivia Pope."

* * *

Olivia was just about to put Thomas to bed when there was a knock at the door. She really should've checked to see who it was before she opened it. Fitz smiled at her, "Hi." He shouldn't be here, he should be trying to save his marriage. "You shouldn't be here, you should be trying to save your marriage. Cyrus told me you filed for divorce."

Thomas rubbed his eyes and looked up at the tall stranger in front of him. "Who you?" Fitz smiled at him, "I'm..." Unsure if Olivia had told their son who he was, he settled on "Fitz." "Hi Fizz."

"I did, though not without a fight from Mellie. She's going to go nuclear on our marriage in about 25 minutes," He stepped closer to her, "You and I are going to run out the clock. You told me to earn you, so this is me earning you." Fitz took off his jacket and laid it on the back of a chair.

"Fizz stay?" Thomas wriggled out of his mother's arms and pulled himself onto the couch next to Fitz. He showed Fitz one of his toy cars and asked "play?" _He had Olivia's smile._ Fitz thought.

Olivia sat on the armchair opposite them, still in half disbelief that Fitz was here. Looking at them side by side, it was easy to tell they were father and son. When Thomas had been a newborn, she could have stared at him for hours, trying to figure out where she was in this tiny baby.

Had it been a mistake to keep them apart? She was beginning to think so, Thomas hadn't instantly taken to anyone the way he did with Fitz. There seemed to be an almost immediate comfort between them. Olivia could have stayed watching them interact forever but Thomas' eyes began to droop closed.

It was about 10 minutes until Mellie went public. "Come on buddy, let's go to bed." Thomas crossed his arms, "Not sleepy," before promptly falling asleep against the couch. Olivia picked him up, _why had this become so awkward between her and Fitz?_ Then again, nothing like this had happened before and there had been no sleeping toddler that forever connected them to one another.

Only 3 minutes left. It felt like forever that they had been sitting there. Olivia could think of no ways to fix this without Thomas being exposed to a life of constant cameras. This was exactly what she hadn't wanted to happen.

"Well, time's up unless you don't want me.." Fitz trailed off, Olivia took his face in her hands and kissed him. She did want him, so bad it scared her. She pulled him towards her room; it had been so long since they'd done this but their bodies seemed to remember each other.

Fitz began to trail kisses down her body. Olivia had subconsciously covered her stomach. Despite her efforts, she hadn't quite managed to lose all the baby weight. "You're so beautiful," he murmured before kissing every imperfection and did things with his tongue that made her toes curl.

* * *

Waking up with him was a new experience for her. Olivia could get used to this but she knew that it might not last. Fitz stirred beside her, mumbling a good morning. "Not a bad way to wake up on my birthday."  
"Happy Birthday Mr. President."  
"Are you coming to my party later?"  
"I actually have plans with a very adorable one year old and watching Disney movies but I think we can reschedule." Olivia suddenly felt guilty, not because of the plans but because she hadn't even given him an explanation as to why she kept Thomas away from him. She at least owed that to him.

"I'm sorry," she blurted out. "For keeping him from you. I- I was scared and I didn't even know that I wanted him... but I did. I didn't want him to grow up with cameras being shoved in his face, I wanted him to have a normal life."

Fitz could understand why she did it, he didn't like growing up in Big Jerry's shadow and he certainly hated himself for wanting to follow in his footsteps, no matter how great a politician Big Jerry had been— he was a terrible father. "I knew.. when you were pregnant. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to force you to keep a baby you didn't want for me. I want to be in his life. We'll figure it out, we're in this together." He linked their hands together.

* * *

Olivia couldn't shake this sinking feeling in her gut that something bad was going to happen. She hoped it was wrong. She stood outside in the cold November air with Cyrus, waiting for the presidential motorcade to appear.

Mellie hadn't done it, having realized how petty it was only minutes before sitting down with James. What example would it set for her children? Or that boy? Not that she cared about the boy even though she was technically his stepmother. The media would have enough of a field day with that once they found out the truth.  
Mellie began to put on her usual First Lady facade and acted like her marriage wasn't already over a long time ago.

Fitz had walked no more than three steps towards the building when a shot rang out and he turned to see what had caused it, when another rang out. A searing, blinding pain tore through his head and he crumpled to the floor.

* * *

 **Well guys, that's the end of chapter 10. This is definitely the longest chapter I've written but hopefully it cleared up some of your questions. Anyways, next chapter will probably be up sometime next month. Let me know what you think :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy** **New** **Year :)** **I** **hope** **2019** **treats** **you** **well**. **Here's** **chapter** **11** , **Enjoy**! I **recommend** **listening** **to** **human** **by** **Christina** **Perri** **while** **reading**.

* * *

Everything was blurry, Fitz couldn't focus properly with the paramedics shouting orders and the blaring siren. Mellie was holding his hand, he didn't want Mellie, he wanted Olivia. _Where was she anyway?_ "Liv?" He tried to focus again before he blacked out.

* * *

Everything was a blur, Olivia moved around in a daze and the next thing she knew she was at the hospital with Cyrus. Mellie looked livid as the doctors attempted to calm her. Fitz was in a trauma room somewhere nearby judging by the little pools of dark red blood. Something shimmered in one of them, the tiny flag pin she had given him on his Inauguration Day. Olivia was jolted from her thoughts by doctors rushing into the room where Fitz was. "He's in V-fib, give me one of epi. Page Shepherd and get him in an OR now."

That's when she caught a glimpse of him, and she couldn't breathe. Fitz's curls were matted dark with dried blood and the new bandage they had placed was already tinged red. The tubes and monitors made him look more frail and paler than he was. Cyrus was saying something about her releasing a statement to the press but Olivia couldn't focus.

Britta Kagen was dead, she had taken over shortly after Olivia had resigned. How could she be expected to calm the public when she could barely pull it together? The next thing she knew she was back in the White House about to face down a crowd of panicked reporters. Olivia took a deep breath in... _I will not lose it in front of them._

"The President has been shot and has been taken to James Madison Memorial Hospital. He is in critical condition." Her voice shook as she finished up and hoping the press didn't notice her eyes brimming with tears.

Olivia stepped out of the briefing room, only to be faced with various White House staff looking to her for guidance. She'd have to fill in while Cyrus looked for a replacement for Britta. It was the least she could do for her former colleague and friend.

Olivia normally would have done all of this from the comfort of her own home but the secret service wouldn't let her leave.

"Jeanine, go to my apartment, secret service has the address, get me one gray suit, one blue suit, one black suit, six blouses, three pairs of shoes, some underwear and my toothbrush." _Thomas,_ Olivia wanted nothing more than to just hold him and never let go.

"There is a babysitter at my place watching my son, I want you to bring him here, there is a small duffel bag with clothes in his room. Bring them to me here."

* * *

 _Fitz stood in the doorway of his hospital room watching it all unfold, if this was heaven, it certainly wasn't what he had pictured. Was he dying? He must've wondered this aloud because he heard a familiar voice answer him._

 _"No, you're not, not now anyways."_

 _Fitz turned to see his mother, who he hadn't seen in 30 years. Anna Grant had passed away when he was ten. She was the one who had passed doux bebé down to him._

 _"Mom, I... I don't know what to say."_

 _"Then allow me to say that you have grown into a wonderful man," She paused briefly before adding "much better than your father ever was." Fitz frowned "I used to tell myself that I wouldn't end up like him but I guess I did. I mean look at me; I cheated on my wife, I'm in love with another woman and I had a son that I barely knew existed. Does that sound like a wonderful man to you?"_

 _"When you put it that way, no one would think so but they don't really know you. Your marriage has been dead for a long time, Olivia was your breath of fresh air. You needed someone to show you the joy in life again now that your children are older. As for that little boy now, I have no doubt that you and Olivia will figure out a way for you to be in his life."_

 _"I feel like I should have tried to talk to her. I should've told her that I supported her, no matter what decision she made."_

 _"Would you have honestly been okay with that? She knew how wonderful of a father you are and that you would move heaven and earth for this child. Olivia had to make a choice that was right for her and her alone. I don't know if that resolved anything but that's what it seemed like from a mother's perspective."_

 _Fitz was no longer standing in his hospital room but in a spare room in the White House watching Olivia sob into Thomas' hair while holding him close. He reached out to touch her before he realized he couldn't._

* * *

Jerry and Karen had flown in to be with their father. Karen had taken one look at her dad's unconscious form and burst into tears while Jerry had been more reserved, though Olivia could see his eyes beginning to fill with tears. He had been quiet on the drive back to the White House despite Mellie doing her best to distract them by asking about school. Olivia passed by his room on the way back to the room that had unofficially become hers while she was staying there.

"Liv?" Jerry asked quietly, "I just... I just need to know if he's going to make it." Olivia could see that he was struggling not to break. "I think he will. It's okay to break, you know. You don't have to be strong all the time." Jerry nodded, a sob escaping his lips as he finally let go. Olivia wrapped her arms around him as he leaned into her. She let him cry for as long as he needed, Jerry leaned away from her, his face red and blotchy "Thanks for that, you didn't need to. I probably just ruined your dress, sorry." Olivia laughed, "I've had worse things than tears spilled on me, trust me

you're good. I'll keep it between us." Olivia turned and walked towards the door before Jerry spoke again, "I won't tell... about my uh brother. Your secret's safe with me. Don't tell Karen but I've always kinda wanted a little brother. Can I meet him someday soon...If you don't mind?" Jerry rambled.

Olivia was lost for words. She and Fitz had been careful around the kids, had they let something slip?

"How did you know? We tried to be cautious around you and Karen."

"You weren't that subtle, Dad has never looked at Mom the way he looks at you. He.. he looks at you like you hang the moon. When you left, he was distant like he was there but he wasn't really there. I kinda understand why you keep my brother away from all of this, it's exhausting being here and you don't get to be a regular kid anymore."

"I wanted Thomas to have a normal life, well, as normal as you can get in this town. Of course, you can see him, whenever you want."

* * *

The hospital was eerily quiet despite the steady beeping of the monitors. Olivia had waited until everyone had gone so she could be alone with him. _If he doesn't—_ no she couldn't think like that. Olivia approached the bed and grabbed his hand, the only part of him that wasn't completely covered with IVs. Fitz looked peaceful as if he could wake up any minute and everything would be okay again. She wondered if he could hear her, not that Olivia would know what to say to him if he could. "I know you're fighting so hard right now, but if you could just.. fight a little harder, that would be good. Do it for Jerry and Karen and... Thomas. They need you.." Olivia trailed off, "I never grew up saying I love you, and I never really believed in it until I met you. I know I don't say it often but I love you." She kissed his forehead, trying to be cautious of the bandages on his head.

A dark haired doctor entered the room. Dr. Derek Shepherd read the title on his lab coat. "Sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here. I just saw that his heart rate's picking up." Dr. Shepherd examined Fitz's eyes and tilted his head from side to side. He took a look at the monitor and said "his heart rate's dropped slightly. Can you move closer to him?" "What?" "Just do it." She moved closer to him. "Touch his hand." _If Fitz concentrated on the hand she was holding, he could almost feel her touch._ She watched as the monitor's numbers went up steadily. "Usually patients in comas can hear and respond in their own way to a loved one's touch. He knows you're here. It's a very good sign." "Do you... do you think he'll wake up?"

Dr. Shepherd sighed, "At this point, his brain is still healing and he's in fairly good health, I see no reason why not. Typically, it's a matter of what functions he'll have when he wakes up." Olivia couldn't stop herself from asking what could happen. "His injury was to the right frontal lobe so we're looking at possible major personality deficits but we won't know what kind or the severity, until he wakes up." _Fitz wanted to scream at his lifeless body to wake up and get back to Olivia. Back to his life._

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait, I wanted to make this update as good as possible. This is by far, the longest chapter I've written for this story. Opinions on Fitz's mom? Let me know what you think :)**


	12. Not an Update

Hey guys, some of you have been asking about the story "Baby Thomas" Someone has plagiarized my story and is attempting to pass it off as their own. i am trying to get that story removed but I have been mostly unsuccessful. Unfortunately, there's not much I can do on my end without the author's cooperation. I have worked so hard on this story and for someone to just take credit for it, is just not cool. All I can ask of you guys, is to not support "Baby Thomas". My story is the ORIGINAL version and if you see any other stories that are using my work, please let me know. Thank you so much for supporting my story, it means the world to me.


End file.
